<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tagträume by Raiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758070">Tagträume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya'>Raiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Korean Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Short Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets/short stories about Woosung x Jungjae that I write purely for comfort.</p><p>This is not an ongoing series, because all of them are just little moments, but I will still post a new one every time inspiration hits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Woo Sung/Lee Jung Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyB/gifts">SallyB</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapetals/gifts">pentapetals</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/gifts">ZenyZootSuit</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/andaniellight/gifts">andaniellight</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutocat/gifts">kabutocat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They just make me feel warm and fuzzy &lt;3</p><p>This stories all come out purely from my imagination and are here to spread good vibes &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„I love you.“</p><p>Woosung said the words out of the blue and Jungjae looked up from the book he was reading, not sure if he had really talked to him.</p><p>„Hm?“</p><p>The other walked over and leaned down for a kiss, just a peck against Jungjae’s lips.<br/>
It was a simply kiss and still it felt like so much more than that. Jungjae looked up at the warm, familiar eyes questioningly at why Woosung was so emotional all of a sudden.</p><p>„I love you.“<br/>
He repeated again and Jungjae smiled broadly, when he leaned back up.</p><p>„I love you too.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae woke up to a soft brush along his back. <br/>He must have fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV. <br/>The flickering light was still on when he blinked his eyes open and he sighed when a warm hand was pressed against his lower back. It felt almost burning hot against the cold skin that had been exposed to the chilly air due to his shirt that had slipped up.</p><p>„Your skin is freezing cold here, I don’t want you to get sick.“</p><p>Woosung’s voice was soft and worried and Jungjae shuddered when he felt his lips against the back of his neck. He turned around on the sofa and stretched. Smiling tiredly up at his boyfriend.</p><p>Finished stretching he pulled him down for a proper kiss.</p><p>„Then how about you warm me up?“</p><p>Woosung kissed him again and turned off the TV.<br/>Jungjae yawned and wanted to roll himself up on the couch again too tired to get up but gasped when he was suddenly lifted into Woosung’s arms.</p><p>„Let’s go to bed where I can warm you up properly.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„How are our plant kids doing?“</p><p>Woosung snuck up from behind and wrapped his arms around him while Jungjae was watering their plants.</p><p>„Velvet is doing fine but Lilith did not like the weather today.“</p><p>„Hmm. So that means I did well the last week?“</p><p>Jungjae laughed and tried to get away when Woosung tickled his ear with his breath but his partner held him even tighter.</p><p>„Surprisingly you did well. Now stop tickling me I’m not done with caring for all of our kids yet.“</p><p>He turned around in Woosung’s arms with the watering can still in his hand and gave him a quick kiss.</p><p>„You will get your reward for not killing any of them later.“</p><p>Jungjae wanted to step away but Woosung pulled him closer once again for a kiss. </p><p>„I’ll help you.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Are you read-„</p><p>Jihoon stopped mid-sentence after he stepped outside the elevator, which led into Woosung’s and Jungjae’s apartment when Jungjae stood before him instead of Woosung.</p><p>„Not yet, he got distracted.“</p><p>„Ah Jungjae-ssi.“<br/>
Jihoon could not help but notice the dark bruises on Jungjae’s neck and chest or his glistening skin and damp hair.</p><p>Very unlikely for him, his shirt was messy and only the lower half of the buttons were closed, the shirt also looked much too big for him. And if Jihoon remembered the pattern right, it was one of Woosung’s that was already big on his frame.</p><p>Jihoon had never seen Jungjae in such a state and he felt his cheeks turn red because it was obvious how Woosung got distracted by looking at him.</p><p>Jungjae was looking at him as if he was waiting for him to say something and it reminded Jihoon a lot of Yeomra. He swallowed thickly and thought of something to say but his brain was empty and he looked to the floor to avoid the other's gaze. </p><p>Big mistake. </p><p>The hickeys on his legs caused Jihoon to blush even more.</p><p>„My shooting for tomorrow was postponed and I don’t have anything important this week. He got eager.“</p><p>Jungjae explained after he saw Jihoon’s gaze fixated on the marks Woosung left.</p><p>While Jihoon knew from Woosung already that he and Jungjae were unofficial husbands he never had heard Jungjae talk about it directly.<br/>
Jihoon had a lot of fun with Woosung and loved to joke around with him but with Jungjae he had was not sure how to approach him. Jungjae was a very kind person but their first meeting was already a little awkward with Jihoon choking Woosung during filming Asura. Jungjae was probably also not the happiest about that the fact that Jihoon had loved to flirt with Woosung during the promotion tour. </p><p>At least Jihoon had assumed that after Woosung had told him about how close his relationship to Jungjae really was. </p><p>„You want something to drink?“</p><p>Jungjae offered and held his hand in front of his face when he yawned and Jihoon could only stare when the shirt slipped over his shoulder and revealed a bite mark there. He was surprised about both, that Woosung was so possessive and that Jungjae had allowed him to.</p><p>„No, thanks. I uh just going to wait for him here.“</p><p>The other reached for the shirt and wanted to pull it up but Woosung, who showed up behind him, was faster. </p><p>„What are you doing Jagiya, you’re making Jihoon all flustered wearing only my shirt.“<br/>
Woosung grinned broadly and let his hand linger on Jungjae’s shoulder and brushed his thumb over a hickey on his neck and Jihoon could feel his ears turn red when he saw the other shudder.<br/>
„It was the only piece of clothing I could find and use in the short time I had thanks to you.“</p><p>Jungjae answered dryly and Woosung apologized and gave him a quick kiss and spoke quietly against his ear before he walked over to Jihoon.</p><p>„Sorry for letting you wait.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ouch, that hurts.“</p><p>„Of course it does, your skin is burned.“</p><p>Jungjae sighed when Woosung flinched at his touch and got up.</p><p>„I get some Aloe gel. Take your shirt off.“</p><p>They were finally back at home and Woosung’s burn had just gotten worse within the last day.</p><p>„Maybe next time you will remember to put on sunscreen or wear a long shirt.“</p><p>Woosung pulled Jungjae into his lap when he was close enough and kissed his collarbone.</p><p>„Maybe next time I do something like this you will be there, too and make sure I won’t be burned again. We could look for a house on the countryside together.“</p><p>Jungjae sat back on his lap and opened the bottle of Aloe gel. It was cold against Woosung’s skin and instantly helped with the burn. </p><p>„We could go there when we’re free and we could have even more plant babies.“</p><p>„And who will care for them while we’re not there?“</p><p>Woosung sighed when Jungjae covered the red on his arms and moved on to his other arm.</p><p>„We will figure something out.“</p><p>He pushed Jungjae’s shirt up and wrapped his arms around him and made him squeak in protest.</p><p>„Jagiya, the gel! it could not dry yet.“</p><p>Woosung kissed Jungjae’s neck and held him closer while he pushed his hips up against him.<br/>„Then you will have to put it on again. I can use some more of it, also for other things.“</p><p>Jungjae muttered something that sounded like ‚you’re unbelievable‘ and pushed Woosung back against the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„No.“</p><p>Jungjae stood in front of the mirror and was about to take the clothes off again when Woosung wrapped a long, broad scarf around his neck and shoulders, that covered half of his face and his arms.</p><p>„Come on, no one will recognize you like this, the movie theater is dark and we will get a private corner in the restaurant.“</p><p>Woosung kissed his cheek, Jungjae’s make up was thick enough to cover the dark blush completely and his fake lashes tickled the bridge of his nose.</p><p>„We both will also wear sunglasses.“</p><p>„With those shoes, I’m even taller than you.“</p><p>„No, you are just as tall as me.“</p><p>Woosung smiled and hugged him from behind and Jungjae could feel the wire of the bra pressing against his skin, it was not exactly comfortable, he could understand why some woman hated them.</p><p> „Come on, you promised.“</p><p>Jungjae sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. The dress was showing his thin waist that made his hips look broader, especially with his shoulders covered. The heels only added to his legs looking more feminine. The cut of the dress added to his hips looking broader and from the waist down he had to admit his body looked very convincing. Only his shoulders and arms were too broad, but the scarf got that covered. </p><p>His make up turned out surprisingly well and the wig he wore was reaching to the middle of his back, also to help covering up that he was in fact no woman.</p><p>„Fine.“</p><p>Woosung grinned happily and handed him the sunglasses. </p><p>When they woke up the next morning, it was to their friends sending them messages, who that woman was and if everything was fine with them.<br/>
Mostly because Woosung’s hand had been slipping to Jungjae’s butt all evening and of course one reporter had gotten a nice shot of that.</p><p>Jungjae sighed heavily and buried his flushed face in the cushion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae was lying on the couch reading a book peacefully when Woosung came home from drinking.</p><p>„You’re still awake?“</p><p>Woosung walked over to him and took the leg Jungjae had crossed over the other to spread them and lie down. He wrapped his arms around Jungjae’s middle and placed his chin on his chest carefully. </p><p>When Jungjae made no move to lift the book and look at him he pressed his fingers into his side to tickle him.</p><p>„Jagiya.“</p><p>Jungjae warned him and wrapped his hooked his leg around him to hold him still.</p><p>„I missed you.“</p><p>„You only were out drinking for a couple of hours.“</p><p>„Let me see your face.“</p><p>Woosung whined and tickled him again and Jungjae sighed, knowing that he would not be able to finish the chapter. He put in his bookmark and closed the page, putting the book aside.</p><p>„Happy now?“</p><p>The other grinned stupidly back at him and nodded.</p><p> „Yes. Like seeing the sun again after weeks of bad weather.“</p><p>„Your drunk.“</p><p>„You’re just too sober.“</p><p>Woosung giggled and Jungjae had to laugh about his silly partner.<br/>
He brushed his hands through Woosung’s hair and smiled when the other leaned into it, sighing softly.</p><p>„Come on, let’s go to bed.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Good morning.“</p><p>„A good one indeed.“</p><p>Woosung smiled at Jungjae and leaned in to kiss him.</p><p>„How did you sleep?“</p><p>Jungjae rolled to the side and brushed over his cheek, feeling the stubble under his fingers. He came all the way to visit Woosung after he had heard of his lately sleeping problems, probably due to the stress of his current role.</p><p>"Much better than the last few days."</p><p>When Jungjae made a surprise visit on set yesterday and saw Woosung’s make up he instantly understood why he had problems with his sleep (and was also reminded about city of the rising sun). The faint marks on his throat were not from the makeup though.</p><p>Jungjae brushed lower and slightly traced his fingertips over them. They were not too bad and Woosung had played it down, saying it was nothing. </p><p>„He was really sorry when he noticed.“ </p><p>Woosung mentioned when he noticed Jungjae’s gaze. Goosebumps formed on his skin with the featherlight touch.</p><p>„And I’m sure he is a little intimidated by you now. He was surprisingly quiet yesterday.“</p><p>Jungjae might have given Jihoon a few piercing gazes during the team dinner last night.</p><p>„He choked you, I just wanted to make sure that he’s a little less overeager from now on.“</p><p>Woosung only laughed and took Jungjae’s hand in his to kiss his knuckles.</p><p>„Is it because he almost hurt me or because you’re annoyed that he left marks on me?“</p><p>„Both.“</p><p>Jungjae looked up at Woosung and the other stopped laughing his gaze becoming more sincere while his eyes fell on Jungjae’s lips.<br/>
He pushed Jungjae on his back and rolled on top of him.</p><p>„I still have a little time left before I have to leave, how about leaving your own marks?“</p><p>Instead of answering Jungjae pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>Woosung arrived a little later on set that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„A little lower.“</p><p>„Here?“</p><p>Jungjae brushed his hands lower along Woosung’s shoulder blades and rubbed his thumbs with a little more pressure against them before pushing his palms flat against them with more force. He seemed to have found the right spot because Woosung moaned suddenly and he could feel his body tense before going slack when he sighed contently.</p><p>„Yes, right there.“ <br/>Woosung hummed and moaned softly again when Jungjae massaged the tight muscles.</p><p>„You know, you could also get a proper massage from someone who knows what he is doing.“</p><p>„I could but I really enjoy your hands on me and the extras.“<br/>Woosung chuckled and lay his head on his arms.</p><p>Jungjae moved a little lower so that he sat on Woosung’s thighs and followed the other’s spine with his fingers. He lay his hands on his lower back and leaned down to kiss his neck. <br/>Brushing his hands back up and to the front of Woosung’s chest, he leaned down on him and whispered against his ear.</p><p>„Extras, hmm.“</p><p>Woosung tilted his head to meet his lips and grinned.</p><p>„The ones you only give to your handsome husband.“</p><p>Jungjae laughed and kissed Woosung’s neck again before he leaned back to continue giving his handsome husband a throughout relaxing massage with some extras.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung’s phone chimed and he took it to casually look at it while keeping up the conversation.</p><p>A picture sent from Jungjae.</p><p>Wondering about it he opened it and instantly forgot what he wanted to say. He quickly leaned back and took a better look at it again swallowing thickly.</p><p>He wore nothing but a pink see-through shirt, his nipples shining through the thin material and his hand holding the fabric together over his groin.</p><p>Jungjae was playing dirty.</p><p>„What happened, you zoned out completely, did you get a problematic message?“<br/>Kwak Do-won asked him and instinctively Woosung held his phone closer when he leaned in. </p><p>„No.“ Woosung closed his messages, put his phone on silent mode, and placed it back on the table, screen down, excusing himself for getting distracted. Then the interviewer came into the room and he had to focus on other things.</p><p>He kept typing his finger on his phone all the time during the interview and had to bring up all his self-control not to check on his messages again, especially when it quietly vibrated again, informing him about another message.</p><p>„You want to go for a drink, before going home?“ Kwak Do-won asked him and normally Woosung would say yes without thinking but he had been eager to check the other message he got.</p><p>Which he had just opened. It was a similar photo to the one before only more focused on Jungjae’s legs. His hand was still holding the fabric together but also ruffled up some more, while his legs were spread and the fading hickey Woosung had left a couple of nights ago was clearly visible.</p><p>„I’m sorry I can’t.“ his voice sounded a little off he assumed, because Do-won and both their managers, were looking at him strangely.</p><p>„Just got a text that my help is needed. But you three can go together. Please enjoy your evening.“ <br/>Before any more questions would come he excused himself quickly and rushed home.</p><p>Jungjae was reading a book when he arrived, still wearing the pink shirt but with pants now. When Woosung came into the room he innocently looked up and asked how the interview went.</p><p>„I was a little distracted.“</p><p>Woosung walked over and took the book from him, putting the marker in before closing it and laying it down on the side table.</p><p>„Oh, how come?“</p><p>„Because of the photos I got. By the way, how was your shooting?“</p><p>Jungjae smiled up at him when Woosung came closer and placed his knees next to his legs to lean over him.</p><p>„Good, I’m sure you will like the pictures too.“</p><p>„I liked the ones I already saw but I’m not sure if I like the idea of you having an official shooting just like that.“</p><p>Jungjae reached up and hooked his finger in Woosung’s shirt to pull him into a sweet kiss.</p><p>„Don’t worry those were just for you.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Like this.”<br/>Woosung grinned while he turned Jungjae around and quickly placed his hand on his waist and pulled him close against his chest.</p><p>“You have to move your hips”<br/>He whispered against Jungjae’s ear, his hands brushing lower to the other’s hips guiding them into moving to the beat.</p><p>Woosung took Jungjae’s hand again and twirled him around turning too, and sliding his hand along the other's shoulder and arm before wrapping his other arm around his waist again, dancing side to side with him.</p><p>Jungjae laughed and looked down at both of their hips, watching them move to the quick beat. Woosung turned him once more, catching him mid-move and pulling him in, with his arm tight around his waist, he held him closer this time.<br/>They were still moving Jungjae’s leg between his and Woosung slid his hand lower, fingers dipping under the waistband of his pants.</p><p>“Now you’re turning this into dirty dancing”, Jungjae grinned and leaned in closer, brushing his lips over Woosung’s. </p><p>“I hope that’s not what they thought you today.”</p><p>Woosung chuckled, “No, now I’m improvising only for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung kissedJungjae’s shoulder showered it with kisses and brushed his lips along the scar tenderly.</p><p>“Why are you so obsessed with my shoulder?”<br/>Jungjae looked back at him questioningly while Woosung only placed more kisses on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m just caring for it because one of us has to.”</p><p>Jungjae sighed at the implication, it was not that he hurt his shoulder on purpose. </p><p>„It’s the second time, Jagiya.“</p><p>Woosung brushed his hands down his back to his waist and then along his side, letting one of them rest on his stomach and brushed the other up to his chest.<br/>Jungjae leaned into his warm skin and tilted his head when Woosung’s mouth moved closer to his neck.</p><p>„We want to make a movie together soon, remember? You should have been more careful.“</p><p>Chuckling lightly, Jungjae turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck.</p><p>„Don’t worry I’ve been waiting too long for this to risk it.“</p><p>Before Woosung could nag him more Jungjae sealed his lips with his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Woosung came home Jungjae was already lying in bed, tightly asleep. <br/>He got ready for bed quietly, without turning on the bedroom or hall light and then carefully moved under the covers and snuggled up to him. </p><p>Wrapping his arm around Jungjae, Woosung pulled him close and kissed his neck. <br/>Instinctively, Jungjae pressed his whole body back against him and intertwined their fingers, holding Woosung’s hand tight against his chest.</p><p>„Sweet dreams.“</p><p>Woosung whispered and leaned his face against Jungjae’s shoulder, falling asleep to the other's steady breathing and the thought of waking up to his husband’s beautiful smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Today the kids and I shared a drink.“</p><p>Woosung grinned proudly at Jungjae. Jungjae however only looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>„What do you mean?“</p><p> „You always tell me I should connect with them more too, talk to them.“ The other stated, smiling broadly and continued. „…so I shared a bottle with them.“</p><p>„You did what?!“</p><p> Quickly Jungjae ran outside to check on their plants, panicking about them being already dead from being fed with alcohol.<br/>They still looked fine but that did not mean anything. Jungjae pressed his finger into the freshly wet soil and leaned down to smell on it. </p><p>It did not smell like alcohol.</p><p> He leaned back up and turned around to Woosung who was leaning against the door arms crossed and a bottle of water in his hand.</p><p>With a smirk he held it up and shook it a little, it was empty and with the realization, all the tension left Jungjae’s body.</p><p>„Jagiya!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung pinned Jungjae against the wall, making sure to not hurt him but also that he would not wriggle out of his grip again.</p><p>„Got you.“</p><p>He breathed out smirking. Woosung could feel the sweat dripping down his face, he had been running after Jungjae for what felt like hours and the other always had managed to get away, until now.<br/>Jungjae’s eyes met his and maybe it was the adrenaline from the chase or just the exciting sight of his partner panting and pinned against the wall, looking up at him.</p><p>Woosung stared into Jungjae’s eyes and could clearly see that the other was feeling the same sudden want he did.</p><p>Leaning a little closer until Jungjae’s breath was against his lips and their noses almost touched, Woosung licked his lips.</p><p>Then Jungjae turned his head to the side and his hand was against Woosung’s chest. Suddenly the silence that has built up around them was gone and all the sounds of the filming team were back. Woosung had completely forgotten about them for a moment.</p><p>He let go of Jungjae and joked that Jungjae owed him at least one evening of free drinks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you Sally for the running man episode &lt;3</p><p>This could very well turn into a full-on smut with sexual frustration car ride x.D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae almost got a heart attack when his father had called him about the article where some ‚source‘ was talking about hearing his parents give permission for the wedding.</p><p>He checked the article immediately and sighed a little relieved when he noticed it was about Lim Sae Ryung, not the person the phone call had really been about.</p><p>All in all a lot of it was not very wrong.<br/>He sighed again and put the phone away when Woosung came into the living room and leaned down to wrap his hands around Jungjae’s shoulders from behind and kiss his head.</p><p>„What were you stressing about?“</p><p>„How do you I was stressed?“</p><p>„Because I spend a lot of time watching you and can tell your emotion by just looking at you.“</p><p>Jungjae tilted his neck when Woosung kissed it and softly bit into it.</p><p>„Don’t leave any marks, the press will be looking for those things in the next days.“</p><p>Woosung complied, without complaining and went back to place soft kisses instead of biting him.</p><p>„What are they talking about now?“</p><p>„Some source stated that my parents gave permission for Lim Sae Ryung’s and my wedding.“</p><p>Woosung was silent for a moment. <br/>„Wait, do you mean the ‚If you ever can marry we will not be against it, because we can’t change your decision anyway‘ talk?“</p><p>Jungjae nodded, „Pretty sure that’s what this is about.“<br/>He shivered when Woosung chuckled against his neck and brushed his hands lower to sneak them under his shirt.</p><p>„What do you think about a trip abroad?“</p><p>Jungjae turned around in Woosung’s embrace to look at him. „Why are you planning something special?“<br/>He placed his hand against Woosung’s neck and pulled him in until their lips touched.</p><p>„I do.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going to the cinema together happened rarely, a reason to enjoy it even more. <br/>The only downside was that every time they went out together they had to be careful to not be too affectionate.</p><p>In Woosung‘s opinion, some little touches in between would be fine. Things they did with other colleagues too for example, but he also knew how easily a simple touch turned into more while distracted. <br/>Especially the touches Woosung was already used to. Those that make his body move unintentionally. Like wrapping his arm around Jungjae’s waist when he was close, nuzzle his neck or lean in for a kiss.</p><p>Jungjae normally held his respectful distance when they were out to avoid exactly those. That was why Woosung was so surprised when he felt Jungjae‘s leg pressing against his and his fingers brushing over the back of his hand as soon as the theater went dark.</p><p>Woosung looked over at him but Jungjae was staring straight ahead. Turning his head back to the screen, Woosung took Jungjae‘s hand in his. </p><p>He smiled when Jungjae intertwined their fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„You kissed him, why did you kiss him?“</p><p>Woosung slurred when Jungjae held him up so that they could get home.</p><p>„What are you talking about?“Jungjae knew Woosung was just babbling but there was often something that bothered him that he only talked about when he was drunk.</p><p>„First he makes you go all naked and then he wants to practice kissing.“</p><p>Woosung said the last words in a mocking tone and threw one arm in the air.</p><p>„Which director is practicing kissing with his actor.“</p><p>Oh, so that was what Woosung was talking about. Jungjae sighed.</p><p>„I was not even touching his lips, it was more a joke.“</p><p>„The reason your naked so much in that movie is only because he wanted to see you naked.“</p><p>Jungjae dragged Woosung into the elevator and pressed the button for their apartment. He leaned Woosung against the wall and gasped when Woosung pulled him close into an embrace.<br/>He buried his face against Jungjae’s neck and held him so tightly it was almost painful.</p><p>„You smell good.“<br/>Jungjae wrapped his arms around him and patted his back.</p><p>„I’m sorry for kissing someone else.“ <br/>Woosung mumbled against his neck and leaned back, eyes red and Jungjae could not help the laugh that escaped him, when he remembered the panicked call he had gotten before from an upset Woosung that was begging for forgiveness and that he would not leave him. </p><p>He cupped Woosung’s face and gave him a sweet kiss.</p><p>„I know.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already late when Woosung got out of the gate and he had told his manager already that he should go home when he knew his flight was postponed due to bad weather. </p><p>He had been away for UNHCR and as always when he visited the villages and talked to the people his days had been full of stories and meeting new people but also physically and mentally exhausting.</p><p>This time he had also been traveling back home alone.</p><p>Yawning, he walked out of the gate his flight had been one of the latest arriving and he had pulled his hoody over his head and into his face to not get recognized by any of the people around.</p><p>He wanted to make his way to the taxi stand when he noticed a figure wearing a face mask. Woosung did not even have to look twice to know it was Jungjae, his features even hidden in a wide sweater and wider jeans, easy for him to recognize. <br/>Besides, Jungjae was wearing Woosung’s clothes.</p><p>Smiling he walked over to him and hugged him close, inhaling his scent he kissed Jungjae’s neck and leaned back a little to see his eyes.</p><p>„Don’t you have to get up early tomorrow and leave for filming?“</p><p>Jungjae looked around and pulled his face mask down. How Woosung had missed his smile even though they had been video chatting daily.</p><p>„That’s why I came to pick you up, to catch up before I will be gone.“</p><p>Unable to hold back Woosung leaned in for a quick kiss. Jungjae did not pull away when he reached for his hand until they got into a more crowded area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung knew he was a bad conversation partner this evening, but it was not his fault. <br/>Jungjae had expanded his late habit of not closing his shirt buttons fully during photoshoots to events now. <br/>And this event was one they both had been invited.</p><p>Every now and then his eyes were searching around for the other while he kept nodding and distractedly approve to what people were saying.</p><p>His attention slipped totally when he saw someone else’s hand, (he was not sure whose because they were blocked from another person) run along Jungjae’s collar and pull the shirt even further apart while Jungjae was laughing.</p><p>Woosung choked on his drink and broke out in a cough. People were asking him if he was fine worriedly and when he looked up he saw Jungjae’s right in front of him, shirt even more open than before. Another cough shook his body and he grabbed Jungjae’s arm making everything seem a little worse than it was so that the other would leave the room with him.</p><p>Jungjae excused them and lead him outside into the cool autumn night.</p><p>Forcing the cough down Woosung looked around if they were alone. When he was sure he placed his hand on Jungjae’s chest, slipping his fingers underneath the fabric and kissed him eagerly. Jungjae gasped surprised but held onto his shoulders. When Woosung pushed him back against the wall Jungjae broke the kiss and mumbled a warning „Jagiya.“ against his lips.</p><p>Hesitantly Woosung let go of him but not without placing another kiss against his lips. He withdrew his hand and started to button up his shirt, while Jungjae watched him with an amused smile.</p><p>„Did you fake being unwell to get me alone?“</p><p>„It only was half-faked I really was close to death at first.“</p><p>Woosung grinned and closed the last button of Jungjae’s shirt and brushed over his shoulders to flatten the fabric.</p><p>„Because I was so shocked to see my husband getting undressed by others.“</p><p>Jungjae only laughed and reached up to open the button again but Woosung stopped him at the second.<br/>Jungjae patted his cheek and gave him a peck.</p><p>„Fewer buttons for you to open later at home.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae groaned and Woosung watched the sweat running down his neck.<br/>He wanted to lean down and lick along his skin but their position made that very complicated.</p><p>He looked down at his husband's face.</p><p>„Can you do some more?“</p><p>„Yes. Get going.“ </p><p>Woosung did as he was told and watched Jungjae arch his back and exhale a shuddering breath.</p><p>They had been going for about an hour and he felt his own exhaustion already, but Jungjae was especially eager lately with his new movie coming up. </p><p>Jungjae trembled with the next push and Woosung lay his hand on his and brushed over his arm.</p><p>„I think it’s enough, let go.“</p><p>Jungjae sighed but nodded. He let go of the barbell and got up.<br/>Woosung handed him the towel. „Want to shower together?“</p><p>Taking the towel Jungjae smiled and wrapped his arm around Woosung.</p><p>Internally Woosung thought that he should train some more too because currently, his husband was much more buff than him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sally challenged me to do a sfw situation making it seem like nsfw :D</p><p>The other way around you won't get here in that snippet collection.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae‘s mouth felt awfully dry when he woke up and his body seemed too heavy and numb.</p><p>„Good Morning, How do you feel?“<br/>Through the dull haze, his brain was still caught in, Jungjae noticed someone squeezing his hand and he slowly turned his head.</p><p>When he saw Woosung he smiled softly.</p><p>„Hey... Fuzzy.“<br/>Jungjae mumbled and wanted to sit up but Woosung placed his free hand against his non-operated shoulder.</p><p>„Wait, let me call a nurse first before you move too much and hurt yourself again.“</p><p>Jungjae smiled tiredly and grabbed Woosung’s hand weakly.</p><p>“Give me a kiss first.”</p><p>Woosung smiled too and brushed Jungjae’s hair back, then leaned down to give him a tender and lingering kiss. Placing another kiss against his forehead he leaned back up to call for the nurse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uhm Sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night Woosung-ssi, but could you open the door for us?”</p><p>Jihoon heard the other’s tired groan and some shuffling.</p><p>“Why? Do you want to continue drinking here? I need to get up early. We can do that another day.”</p><p>“Your husband is drunk and can’t remember the door password and you changed it since last time. I don’t know the new one.”<br/>
Ha Jung Wo had grabbed the phone from Jihoon while holding Jungjae up with an arm around his waist.</p><p>Ha Jungwoo gave the phone back but when Jihoon put it on his phone Woosung had already ended the call.</p><p>Jihoon wanted to put his phone into his pocket but when he looked up he saw Jungjae squishing Jungwoo’s cheeks while laughing and mumbling something ineligible. Immediately he  opened his camera and took a picture, ignoring Jungwoo’s warning glance, who was trying to get Jungjae’s fingers out of his face, which turned out to be surprisingly difficult with him being drunk.</p><p>Jungwoo was released from his misery by Woosung who opened the door and stood before them, hair messy and wearing a light sleeveless shirt and sweatpants.</p><p>Jungwoo grabbed Jungjae by his shoulders and turned him around so he faced Woosung and the drunk let out a happy “Jagiya.”</p><p>Sighing tiredly, Woosung wrapped his arm around Jungjae’s waist and pulled him close.</p><p>“Thanks for bringing him home.”<br/>
Jungwoo just waved it off and Woosung tiredly told them goodbye while Jungjae’s hands were brushing under his shirt and he was kissing his neck.</p><p>Jihoon coughed a little awkwardly when he saw Jungjae’s hands move lower just before the door closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have a fever.” <br/>Jungjae put the thermometer away and brushed Woosung’s sweaty hair back.</p><p>“No, I haven’t the thermometer is broken.”<br/>Woosung groaned and tried to get up but Jungjae pushed him back down.</p><p>“It’s not. Sleep some more. I get you some medicine.”</p><p>“But our trip.”</p><p>“We’ll make it another time.”<br/>Jungjae held Woosung down when he wanted to get up again and leaned down To kiss his forehead.</p><p>“Sleep.”</p><p>The rest of the day was a blur, he took the medicine at some point but could not bring himself to eat anything, not even the soup Jungjae made for him.</p><p>When he woke up later in the evening, feeling better, he had his arms wrapped around Jungjae’s waist who was sitting beside him reading a book.<br/>He snuggled up closer to him and drifted back to sleep to Jungjae’s hand combing through his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Velvet?“</p><p>„Yes velvet, he got the idea because no one else asked for one.“</p><p>Jungjae turned away from the mirror and straightened Woosung’s shirt and jacket collar.</p><p>„He wanted us to have something special.“</p><p>Woosung laughed and smirked at Jungjae.<br/>„He wanted to give us something special or did you ask for it?”</p><p>Jungjae just smiled and turned around to look at himself in the mirror while closing his jacket.</p><p>Woosung walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. He placed a sweet kiss on Jungjae’s neck and nibbled on his ear.</p><p>„It looks good but I can’t wait to take it off of you again.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This almost went to the nsfw collection. Almost x,D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae lay on the bed on his stomach, only wearing light pants when Woosung came out of the shower.<br/>He walked to the bed and sat down next to him. </p><p>Woosung leaned forward and brushed his finger along Jungjae’s spine and smiled when the other stretched and moved his hips.</p><p>When he reached Jungjae’s lower back he lay his hand flat on his skin and slipped under his waistband and to his butt. He squeezed his cheek and smirked when Jungjae pressed his hips up and moaned softly.</p><p>Moving his hand back up he leaned forward and some water drops of his still wet hair, dripped onto Jungjae’s back, making him shudder. Woosung kissed his shoulder blades and higher up to his neck until Jungjae turned his head to catch his lips and roll around to wrap his arms around his neck. </p><p>„How about staying in bed a little longer?“<br/>Woosung offered and Jungjae smiled and buried his hand in his still-damp hair to pull him into another lovingly and slow kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because of that adorable picture of Jungjae wearing the rabbit ear hat completely wrong x,D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung looked over at Jungjae who was fighting to get his rabbit ear hat properly on his head but failed miserably.<br/>He enjoyed the adorable sight for a moment and chuckled, walking over to him.</p><p>Before Jungjae could Protest Woosung slipped both of his hands into the hat on the sides of it and put it properly on his head. Gliding his hands down along the long strings of it, while looking into Jungjae’s eyes, he covered the other’s hands with his.</p><p>“And now you just press down like this.”</p><p>He squeezed the paws softly with Jungjae’s hands still in between and made the rabbit ears jump.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>When Jungjae smiled at him, Woosung had to suppress the urge to lean forward and kiss him.</p><p>He caught up for that very throughout my when they were back at home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Jagiya, you need to get up.“</p><p>Jungjae was talking quietly, for which Woosung was very thankful because after last night his head was still throbbing painfully and the alone the sound of his alarm a few minutes ago felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer.</p><p>„Just five more minutes.“</p><p>The soft chuckle of Jungjae’s deep voice was soothing, even for Woosungs hangover brain.</p><p>„You said that the last two times already.“</p><p>Jungjae fondled his neck and brushed his hand higher into his hair, massaging his skull comfortably. Woosung moaned content and turned his head to blink tiredly at Jungjae, who was blocking the direct light from burning his eyes. </p><p>„I made your favorite breakfast.“</p><p>„Hmmm that’s strange.“ Woosung mumbled against his pillow he was hugging close and Jungjae looked questioningly at him but without halting the pleasant movement of his fingers. </p><p>„Why is that strange?“</p><p>„Because your parents made my favorite breakfast.“</p><p>Woosung grinned at him, as broad as he could without getting another headache and watched the confusion turning into realization on Jungjae’s face.</p><p>Jungjae gave him a very soft smack against his shoulder and that beautiful deep laugh that Woosung loved so much.</p><p>There was nothing better to cure a hangover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:D</p><p>because of this shooting:<br/>http://www.wkorea.com/2018/06/25/as-good-as-it-gets-vol-2-%EC%9D%B4%EC%A0%95%EC%9E%AC-%EC%A0%95%EC%9A%B0%EC%84%B1-%ED%95%98%EC%A0%95%EC%9A%B0/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not that Ha Jungwoo did not want them to be happy. It really was not.<br/>
But -he looked over at Woosung and Jungjae, who were staring into each other’s eyes, totally forgetting everything around them- a day of this was more than anyone should have to endure.<br/>
Especially being single themselves.</p><p>They looked like the couple they were posing in their striped shirts with Jungjae leaning against Woosung and Jungwoo did not even try to go in between there.<br/>
By now they were too far gone.</p><p>It had started subtly. </p><p>Like a normal shooting, all three of them had fun walking around the area, joking around, changing into different outfits while they were talking about what they could have for dinner later that night. </p><p>But suddenly the atmosphere had changed. </p><p>And Woosung started to whisper something into Jungjae’s ear in between shots, making the other smile or hit his shoulder and laugh. Jungwoo had heard this laugh of Jungjae only in connection with Woosung telling him things only meant for his ear and he had a slight idea what it was.<br/>
He also was pretty sure he rather not wanted to know the content of this secret whispering.</p><p>Their gazes were not even subtle anymore and Jungwo did not miss the small touches in between, how Woosung’s hand occasionally brushed Jungjae’s waist or thigh, even his butt once. (To be fair. Jungwoo had only noticed it because he had become attentive to their touches.)<br/>
Or right now how Jungjae was holding onto Woosung’s arm and instead of letting go brushed down along it until their fingertips brushed, letting them press together for a moment that was too long to be accidental.</p><p>And their smiles, they both only needed to glance at each other to make the other’s face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree.</p><p>Jungwoo felt like that child that had to be taken to their parent's honeymoon because they had no one to look after it.<br/>
He sighed and watched them both break out in a giggle before they waved him to come over.</p><p>„Why are you looking so grumpy?“<br/>
Jungjae smiled his contagious happy smile, that cleared the frown of Jungwoo’s face.</p><p>„You two are just too much sometimes.“</p><p>„Don’t be jealous, you know we both love you.“<br/>
Standing between them, with both of them giving him a kiss on his cheek (he rubbed them after, of course) Jungwoo felt even more like that child and while it was nothing but annoying, of course, he could not help but grin stupidly into the camera too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae felt a soft brush against his knuckles and looked up from his phone at Woosung who was holding his other hand in his, brushed his lips along his knuckles with closed eyes, and held it against his cheek.</p><p>„What are you doing?“<br/>
He chuckled at the other and put his phone down.</p><p>Woosung pressed his palm against Jungjae’s and rubbed his cheek against the back of his hand.</p><p>“Appreciating your hand.” </p><p>Woosung kissed his wrist, brushed his lower lip higher to his knuckles and kissed his fingertips until Jungjae shuddered with the feeling.</p><p>“For all the good things it’s doing to me.”</p><p>Woosung opened his eyes and smirked at Jungjae, eliciting a soft laugh from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae was leaning on the counter, reading the news while taking a sip from his latte, when someone sneaked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Even without looking, Jungjae immediately knew it was Woosung and he leaned into the embrace.</p><p>Woosung’s breath brushed over his neck and then his teeth were on Jungjae’s ear, softly nibbling on the shell and sucking in his earlobe.<br/>
Jungjae laughed and pulled his shoulder’s up when Woosung blew against his ear and tickled him but also caused a warm feeling spreading through his body and making his cheeks flush.</p><p>„Woosung-ssi, someone could come in any moment.“</p><p>Woosung chuckled, kissed his ear shell again and stepped back right before other people entered the room.<br/>
He reached for Jungjae’s latte and took a sip.</p><p>“Way too sweet, but that’s why it fits you so well.”</p><p>He laughed when Jungjae’s check turned even darker and he got a playful smack in return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes when Jungjae was drunk, he got a little extra touchy, no matter where they were.</p><p>Normally, Woosung sensed those times from the first drink Jungjae took, reminding himself to better hold back himself.</p><p>Woosung did not mind it that much but Jungjae would wash his head if he allowed him to go too far, while they were still not at home. And Jungjae in his drunken horny mood was not exactly subtle.</p><p>So when Jungjae hotly breathed in Woosung’s ear that he wanted to bind his hands and ride him, lips brushing over Woosung’s neck, while his fingers were already dipping into the waistband of his pants, Woosung knew it was time to leave.</p><p>He grabbed Jungjae’s wrist to stop him, paid their drinks, and dragged a giggling, flushed Jungjae home with his arm around his waist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jungjae came home after another day with a new wave of mean rumors against him and people discussing what a bad person he was, Woosung was already waiting for him, extra sweet latte on the table and arms open.</p><p>Jungjae gave him a weak smile and walked over, slumping into the couch and Woosung’s arms.<br/>
He buried his face against the others neck and inhaled his calming scent, snuggling closer against him while the arms around him tightened.</p><p>“How about a movie night with something totally silly and hilarious?”</p><p>Woosung kissed his forehead and pressed his lips softly against Jungjae’s when he leaned back. They tasted of his bitter americano that Jungjae had started to enjoy bit by bit through their kisses.</p><p>“Have you already decided for one?”</p><p>“The worst I could find.”</p><p>Jungjae laughed and reached for his latte before leaning back against Woosung’s side with an arm around his waist holding him close.</p><p>Even the worst days turned into good ones with Woosung at his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Jungjae there is something for you.“ Shin Min-A smiled broadly and Jungjae turned around questioningly.</p><p>„Outside.“, she added and he followed her down the hall and out of the building. <br/>He smiled too when he saw the coffee truck and took a moment to appreciate it. <br/>Min-A held up a card, grinning and handed it over to him and Jungjae could not hold back the laugh when he saw his own face with little angel wings. He knew instantly who was behind that. </p><p>Jungjae did not even flinched when arms wrapped around him from behind.<br/>As subtly as he could he leaned into Woosung. <br/>“Don’t you have work to do?“</p><p>“Nothing that would be important enough to keep me from visiting my angel on set and send some coffee”<br/>Woosung whispered against Jungjae’s ear and Jungjae hit his arm and laughed even more, while his cheeks flushed a little. <br/>Embarrassed he stepped out of Woosung’s hold and turned around.<br/>He leaned in closer and mumbled quietly against Woosung’s ear. „I will thank you for it later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae leaned his head on Woosung’s shoulder and sighed content when the other wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Adjusting the blanket around them, against the chill autumn air, Jungjae snuggled up into Woosung.</p><p>They both watched the sun slowly setting, its light reflected on the lake, spread out before them. </p><p>“Imagine living here and enjoying this view every night.”</p><p>Jungjae turned to Woosung, wrapped his arms around him, and looked at his face, illuminated by the warm orange of the sunset. His features were even more handsome like that.</p><p>He smiled and kissed Woosung on the spot right beneath his ear and buried his head against his neck.</p><p>“I could get used to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jungjae woke up, it was still dark outside, and probably early morning, he had arrived from his travels the day before and was still suffering from jetlag.</p><p>His eyes needed a moment to adjust until he could make out Woosung’s peacefully sleeping face, lips slightly parted.<br/>
Woosung had pushed down the blanket from most of his upper body and his hand was on Jungjae’s stomach.<br/>
Jungjae lifted it to turn to his side and face him and placed it on his hip instead.<br/>
He smiled when Woosung instantly grabbed him and pulled him closer, and entangling his legs with Jungjae's.</p><p>Reaching out, Jungjae brushed his fingertips along Woosung’s shoulder over his rips to his hipbone and felt the other shudder slightly.</p><p>“Jungjae.”</p><p>Jungjae looked up at his face thinking he woke up, but Woosung's eyes were still closed and his breathing steady. He smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss against Woosung‘s lips only to be held even tighter against the other‘s chest. </p><p>Chuckling quietly Jungjae placed his head on Woosung's and wrapped his arm around him.<br/>
Listening to Woosung's steady breathing Jungjae fell back asleep with a smile on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung watched Jungjae smile and play with the children. </p><p>One of them was showing him a special trick and Jungjae watched amazed, drawing his eyebrows up and staring with wide eyes at the boy’s hands as if he was completely mesmerized how that trick worked.</p><p>The child proudly showed him another one and again Jungjae gave him another astounded look and then smiled at it, and ruffling his hair.</p><p>Another child, a little girl was pulling on Jungjae’s pants then and he turned around and kneeled down to help her make a knot into the bracelet they had shown them how to make before.</p><p>Observing Jungjae with children made Woosung feel all warm and fuzzy but also created a longing that felt like an itch he could not scratch.</p><p>Feeling his stare, Jungjae turned his head and gave him a warm smile, the one he only reserved for Woosung. Needing to still the sudden urge to kiss him and hug him close, Woosung walked over to Jungjae to at least get the touch of his hand by helping him up.</p><p>When he held Jungjae’s hand though, he could no longer resist hugging him and pulled him against his chest. Jungjae wrapped his arms around him and gave him a quick and subtle kiss on his neck.<br/>
Woosung had to bury his face against his neck and tightened his grip while Jungjae was soothingly brushing over his back. He knew he should let go but he was not ready yet.</p><p>„Group hug!“<br/>
A little voice exclaimed and suddenly there were more arms surrounding them Woosung leaned back and looked at all the children around them.</p><p>His eyes met Jungjae’s and he saw the lovely wrinkles around his eyes from his smile and knew he would always choose him again over anybody else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung was about to fall asleep, he had not gotten much rest the night before and now sitting in the plane it was the first time he could relax.</p><p>Dozing his head lolled to the side and he jerked back up, blinking disorientated for a moment before he realized he was in a plane. He felt a weight on his shoulders and fingertips brushing against his secretly bellow the blanket that was draped over him, overlapping with Jungjae’s next to him.<br/>Woosung intertwined his fingers with Jungjae’s and squeezed his hand, smiling softly.</p><p>His eyelids got heavier again and he shifted in his seat to get more comfortable.</p><p>„Sweet dreams.“</p><p>„With you in them, they will be.“</p><p>Woosung mumbled tiredly and felt Jungjae’s shoulder shake from his laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung leaned forward and kissed Jungjae.<br/>Just like that, while they were out in the street, people around them, and none of them cared.</p><p>Jungjae smiled at him softly and Woosung caught his lips again with his own, let them linger for a moment.</p><p>He could do that all day, stop in the middle of a street, and just kiss Jungjae, like the normal thing it should have been everywhere. </p><p>Jungjae laughed when Woosung gave him another kiss.<br/>“If you keep stopping to kiss me every step we won’t be able to do any sightseeing.”</p><p>“We can do sightseeing at home too, but I can’t kiss you out in the street.”</p><p>And just because he could, Woosung gave Jungjae another peck. </p><p>When he turned to continue walking the small cozy ally, Jungjae’s long fingers slipped between his. Woosung closed his hand around them and enjoyed holding his husband’s hand in his. <br/>Like he was supposed to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On Vacation &lt;3</p><p>Sidenote: Jungjae had said he wanted to go to Belgium and Woosung wanted to go to Greece. <br/>I have been to Brügge in Belgium with my husband a while ago and had been thinking about it while writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae was lying on his stomach in the sun, dozing when cold wet droplets of water against his skin woke him from his slumber. He shuddered with the stark contrast of the temperatures.</p><p>“Woosung-ssi.”<br/>He complained, knowing very well who was leaning over him even without opening his eyes.</p><p>Jungjae heard Woosung chuckle. He squeaked when he was suddenly completely covered by his cold and wet husband. Woosung wrapped his arms around him and kissing his neck, still laughing.</p><p>“You’re cold.”<br/>Jungjae whined but could not hold back a smile.</p><p>“I thought my hot husband could use some cooling down.” Woosung joked and then continued a little quieter against his ear, “but instead of cooling you down, you got me hot too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung hugged Jungjae from behind and watched the sun setting.</p><p>The air was still warm and the water around them cool enough to be refreshing but not freezing.<br/>Jungjae’s leaned back into him and Woosung brushed his fingertips over his left side tenderly while he kissed the scar on his shoulder.</p><p>They had booked a hotel built in a mountain with rooms that had their own separate pools that were placed like a balcony. Woosung had been looking forward to this part of their trip especially.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be nice to watch the sunset every night like this?”<br/>He whispered against Jungjae’s neck and kissed along his jugular.</p><p>„It’s a nice view.“<br/>Jungjae turned around in Woosung’s embrace and wrapped his arms around his neck.</p><p>„But I also enjoy this view a lot from our bed with you with a little more privacy.“</p><p>Jungjae gave him a mischievous smile and Woosung grabbed his thighs to lift him up on his hips. </p><p>„We got a bed and privacy here too.“</p><p>Laughing softly, Jungjae hooked his legs around Woosung’s waist and let himself be carried out of the pool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are still on vacation :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s getting cooler and the wind is getting stronger we should head back to the hotel. </p><p>“Hmmm”<br/>Woosung hummed in an approving tone but instead of getting up he rolled onto Jungjae. The next wave washed over them, some single splashes that hit Woosung’s shoulder blades felt especially cold and he shuddered a little.</p><p>Jungjae chuckled and treaded his hand through Woosung’s hair, smiling up at him.</p><p>“Your hair is getting longer again.”</p><p>“I’ll get it cut back home.”</p><p>Woosung mumbled absentmindedly while he traced traces his lips along Jungjae’s collarbone. <br/>Jungjae brushed to the back of his head and pulled on his hair when Woosung suddenly bit down into his neck right on his most sensitive spot. </p><p>“Jagiya. No sex on the beach.”</p><p>Jungjae noticed his mistake instantly when he saw Woosung’s broad grin and sighed.</p><p>”Don’t.”</p><p>Woosung ignored him, of course.</p><p>“Why? You just mentioned this morning you want to try some tonight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, that was a stupid joke concerning the drink “Sex on the Beach” </p><p> </p><p>I had to suffer through so many jokes with it I feel you Jungjae v_v</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae walked over to Woosung who was standing in front of a drawing of a young man and an eagle taking him away and wondered what was so interesting about it for his husband to stop longer than at the other pieces.</p><p>„That’s the scene of Zeus stealing Ganymede because he fell in love with his beauty.“</p><p>Woosung explained and Jungjae looked at him surprised.<br/>„He took him as his lover?“</p><p>„And gave him eternal youth and immortality, the only one of his lovers he made immortal by the way.“</p><p>Woosung looked at Jungjae and it was clear from the change in his gaze that he was thinking about something. Jungjae raised his eyebrows questioningly at him.</p><p>„It’s good that we don’t live in ancient Greece.“</p><p>„Why that?“</p><p>„Because he would have tried to steal you when you were younger and I would have to take down the Olymp to get you back.“</p><p>Jungjae laughed and Woosung grinned too, unable to keep a serious face with his husband's contagious laugh.</p><p>„But you’re wrong there, Jagiya.“ Jungjae nodded at the legend of the drawing and continued „Zeus stole the boy because he was the most beautiful of the humans, so it would have been me taking down the gods to get you back.“</p><p>Woosung was still smirking and wrapped his arm around Jungjae’s waist. He leaned in and whispered against his ear, his lips brushing along Jungjae’s ear shell. </p><p>„I’m not. I might be the most handsome, but Zeus went for the most beautiful.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The vacation is going to end soon ;o;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae snuggled closer to Woosung when a chilly breeze hit them. </p><p> It was already dark but the moon offered enough light for them to find their way back to the hotel on the beach. </p><p>Woosung had his arm around Jungjae’s waist and pulled him in a little closer, making it hard to walk properly like that. Jungjae chuckled, „We will stumble and fall like that.“ </p><p>Instead of letting go, Woosung stopped and pulled Jungjae in an embrace, wrapping both arms around his waist.</p><p>Jungjae could clearly see his flushed cheeks in the moonlight and assumed that he looked the same with the drinks they had tried have been either way too strong or just too many. Woosung had been affected a little more than Jungjae though.</p><p>„What are you doing?“</p><p>He smiled and brushed his hand along Woosung’s cheek who closed his eyes leaned into the touch.</p><p>„Hugging you to stay warm.“<br/>Jungjae opened his mouth to say something but a bigger wave surprised swapping over their feet surprised them.<br/>Woosung let go of him and both quickly jumped away from the cold water. Way too late though, their shoes were already completely soaked. </p><p> „Come on, that’s the sign for us to head back.“</p><p>Jungjae reached for Woosung’s wrist and pulled him in the direction of the hotel. Instead of following him, Woosung wiggled out of his grasp and Jungjae thought he would have to argue with his a little too drunk husband but the other only intertwined their fingers properly and gave him a peck on his cheek.</p><p>„We can hold hands properly here, so we should not miss an opportunity.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung suddenly got very quiet mid-sentence and did not react to Jungjae calling out for him.</p><p>“Woosung-ssi?”</p><p>He walked over to Woosung sotting at the couch and unmoving staring at something on the screen. <br/>Curios Jungjae leaned over the backrest and wrapped his arms around Woosung placing his hands on his chest. He leaned his cheek against Woosung and gazed at his phone. </p><p>“Are you checking our names on twitter aga-. Oh-“ the Video started to play again and Jungjae darkly remembered the making of that scene where he was blindfolded and searched. Out of context, this looked very wrong.</p><p>“That old clip.”<br/>Jungjae added quietly and finally, Woosung awoke out of his stupor.</p><p>“Why is he groping you so long? And was it really necessary to be blindfolded? And-“</p><p>Jungjae sighed and walked around the couch. He took the phone out of Woosung’s hands and put it on the table. </p><p>“You’re gonna bring all my old scenes up being jealous now?”</p><p>He took Woosung’s wrists in his hands and sat down on his lap, placing Woosung’s hands on his thighs.</p><p>“Depends, are there more I don’t know yet?”<br/>Woosung immediately grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, tilting his head up to get Jungjae’s lips.<br/>Jungjae chuckled and brushed his hand through Woosung’s hair.</p><p>“Too Bad you sneaked out of being in my movie. I would have created some special scene for you to practice with me too.”</p><p>“Woosung-ssi, don’t tell me you’re one of these horny directors too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love how they interact with children and babies and I just had to do this at some point.</p><p>And then Bucky asked for it and Sally encouraged me and then while writing moment for my Yeomra/Yeosol crossover I just could not stop thinking about it and had to do it, making myself cry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae held the little bundle carefully in his arms, feeling the warmth and small movements. <br/>He had been waiting so long for this moment, not only him but both of them. A few years back, he had given up the thought and decided to be ok with the fact he would never be able to experience it. </p><p>Holding a baby in his arms now, knowing it was theirs still felt unreal but filled him with indescribable happiness.</p><p>The little girl looked up at him with big eyes, bubbles forming on the edges of her mouth when she purged her lips and made grabby movements with her fingers. <br/>Jungjae smiled at her, and Woosung, who was standing next to him, offered his hand. Eyes going bigger, she reached for it and caught his pointer and ring finger, pulling them down with a delighted sound. </p><p>Chuckling, Woosung bent the rest of his fingers to not accidentally poke her and let his hand be pulled down.<br/>He stepped closer to Jungjae and wrapped his arm around his waist while looking at the baby girl in his arms. </p><p>Their baby.</p><p>She giggled and made a happy sound and shook Woosung’s hand. Her big eyes were shining with joy, and Jungjae could feel Woosung's grip tightening against on side, and he turned his head and kissed his cheek tenderly.</p><p>„She is our little girl.“<br/>Woosung whispered, his voice breaking slightly. </p><p>„She is.“ </p><p>Jungjae answered quietly and leaned his head against Woosung’s, looking back at her. He saw a tear falling down, and Woosung was reaching up to his face to brush over it.</p><p>„She is beautiful.“ Woosung brushed with his thumb over her little one, that was holding his hand, and Jungjae felt so much love for both of them by just watching this little interaction.</p><p>„Like her handsome dad.“ <br/>He looked at Woosung and smiled. Woosung returned it and leaned in to give him a pec.</p><p>„You mean her handsome dads.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote that for me for going to sleep :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung sighed and buried his face against Jungjae’s neck, pulling him closer.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re back. I hate sleeping alone.”</p><p>“Should I get you a life-sized cushion of me?”<br/>Jungjae chuckled but brushed his hand over Woosung’s and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>“Maybe I already have one and hide it from you once you’re back.”</p><p>Jungjae just laughed and snuggled back into Woosung, enjoying the shared heat where their bodies touched. </p><p>“I would not even be surprised.”</p><p>“But there is nothing as good as having you in my arms.”</p><p>Woosung mumbled and kissed Jungjae’s neck, causing goosebumps to spread over his skin. Squeezing Woosung’s finger, Jungjae turned back awkwardly for a good night kiss. <br/>Smiling, Woosung leaned forward to meet his lips.</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>“Good Night.” Woosung gave him another kiss on his neck when Jungjae turned his head back again. </p><p>“Sweet dreams.”</p><p>“With you in my arms, I don’t need them anymore.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung loved making Jungjae's smile. </p><p>That special smile that Jungjae only reserved for him. <br/>Being able to cause it with the simplest gesture like kissing him in the morning or even looking at him during an event and smirk. No matter if one of them was on the other side of the room, if he searched for Jungjae’s gaze, he always found it.</p><p>That special smile Jungjae gave only him was enough to lighten his day and make him feel like the happiest man alive.</p><p>„What are you thinking about that makes you look so dreamy?“</p><p>Jungjae looked up from cutting vegetables for a moment, probably because Woosung had been doing nothing but leaning his chin on his hand and watching him, absentmindedly.</p><p>„Only how lucky I am to wake up to your smile in the morning.“</p><p>He smirked at Jungjae, who laughed and looked back down at the cutting board.<br/>Woosung did not miss the flush that tainted his cheek, another thing he loved, being able to still making him flustered as simple as that.</p><p>Woosung really was a lucky man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Don’t you want to swim too?“</p><p>Jungjae swam up to Woosung, who was just sitting at the side of the pool with. Despite his legs hanging in the water, he was still wearing a shirt and short pants.</p><p>„I’ didn’t bring swimming trunks.“</p><p>Jungjae raised his eyebrows at him, Woosung clearly did that on purpose. </p><p>„If you didn’t plan to swim, why did you come with me?“</p><p>„Because I wanted to spend time with you while we both have so busy schedules during the day and-“</p><p>Woosung smirked at him and let his eyes roam over Jungjae's body in a not so subtle way, „because I appreciate the view. Very much actually. Besides-„</p><p>Jungjae smacked his leg and Woosung grinned even broader, leaning down, so their faces were closer.<br/>„Besides, I was hoping that at this time, there would be other people in the shower.“</p><p>„Your unbelievable.“</p><p>„And handsome.“ <br/>Woosung added, Jungjae sighed and pushed himself off of the pool wall to swim another lane.</p><p>„That will not help you to get away with everything.“ <br/>Woosung only chuckled about Jungjae’s remark.</p><p>There were no other people in the shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jungjae-ssi.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Jungjae did not look up when Woosung called for him, too deep into reading the article on his phone.<br/>Woosung walked to him and leaned on his desk. </p><p>“Are you ignoring me?”</p><p>“No, just need to finish thi-”</p><p>Jungjae was only glancing up at Woosung for a second but the other had quickly leaned down to capture his lips.<br/>He smirked when Jungjae nervously glanced at the door, thinking about the reporters that have been visiting them today.</p><p>“Don’t worry they are gone already. Everyone is by now.”<br/>Woosung laughed and leaned down again to brush their lips together again. Jungjae gave in and closed his eyes, kissing him back softly.</p><p>“You know that I need even more time if you keep distracting me?” Jungjae mumbled against Woosung’s lips.<br/>Woosung made an unpleasant sound and let go, but not without brushing his fingers softly against Jungjae’s ear and neck, making him shiver slightly. </p><p>“I’m going to look for a place to have dinner.”</p><p>Woosung got up and stretched, yawning and Jungjae reached out to place his hand on the revealed skin from his shirt slipping up. He laughed when Woosung huffed and curled in on himself, pressing Jungjae’s hand against his skin.</p><p>“Why is your hand so cold?”</p><p>Jungjae chuckled and put his phone down, he could read that article on the way home. <br/>He slipped his hand out of Woosung’s grip and got up, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Let’s get some take out and eat at home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should go out.”</p><p>Woosung mumbled, finishing his food and putting his spoon down, looking at Jungjae.</p><p>“We go out every week.”<br/>He answered and chuckled while he ate the last bits of his food.</p><p>“Not like That, like a proper date. As if we are freshly in love again and want to impress each other.”</p><p>That had Jungjae laughing even more.</p><p>“Like that time we were both to nervous to even have a proper conversation?”</p><p>“What do you mean? Wait you mean that time right at the beginning of filming city of the rising sun? You counted that as a date?”</p><p>Jungjae smiled at Woosung and shook his head.</p><p>“I didn’t, but I was freshly in love and wanted to impress you.”</p><p>His words caused Woosung to grin, and when Jungjae got up to take their plates he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.</p><p>“I was already impressed by you then. Actually,” Woosung started and his grin grew broader “I was already impressed much earlier by the way you were doing pushups.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate to sleep alone.”</p><p>Woosung complained into his phone speaker.</p><p>“It’s even worse when I’m at home in our bed instead of traveling.”</p><p>“Only one more week.”</p><p>“Still one more week.” Woosung shot back and sighed heavily, he reached for the others cushion and pulled it close. Wrapping his arms around it he buried his face into it and inhaled the faint scent of Jungjae, he had made sure the cushion would not be washed as long as he was gone.</p><p>“How is your shoulder?”<br/>Woosung mumbled and Jungjae chuckled, his dark voice causing the typical warm feeling in his chest.</p><p>“I can’t understand you when your face is pressed into my cushion, Jagiya.”</p><p>Woosung turned his head a little so he was not speaking against fabric anymore.</p><p>“How do you-” </p><p>Woosung stooped himself, of course Jungjae knew, just how he knew that Jungjae was sleeping in one of his bigger shirts that he sneakily put into his luggage before he left.</p><p>“Should I stay on the phone until you’re asleep?”</p><p>“Do you have time for that?”</p><p>“I don’t have anything planed.”</p><p>“Hmm, tell me about your day.”</p><p>Woosung closed his eyes and got more comfortable, still hugging Jungjae’s cushion close. He listened to Jungjae’s smooth voice and felt himself drifting off to sleep.</p><p>“You’re asleep?”</p><p>“Not yet.” Woosung muttered tiredly.</p><p>“Woosung?”</p><p>“Hmm?”<br/>He yawned feeling sleep slowly taking over.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Jungjae said in the most tender voice and Woosung smiled.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should get up.”</p><p>Jungjae purred against his chest, eyes still closed while Woosung was combing through his hair. </p><p>“We already slept through the half-day.”</p><p>Woosung nodded, “We should.”</p><p>Despite their words, none of them made a move to do so. Instead, Woosung took Jungjae’s hand that was resting in his chest into his and turned it to look at it.</p><p>“You hurt your hand?”</p><p>“Pinched it somewhere nothing bad.”</p><p>Woosung only hummed and brought Jungjae’s hand to his lips, first kissing the small wound and then each of Jungjae’s knuckles. Jungjae chuckled and looked up at him and Woosung decided that they could get up later for dinner.</p><p>He let go of Jungjae’s hand, rolled them around so he was lying on top of him, and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Cute.“</p><p>„Hmm?“</p><p>Jungjae looked at Woosung, finishing his cookie and furrowed his brow. He was so deep into the document he had been reading that he had not even noticed Woosung coming into his office and sitting on his desk.</p><p>Quickly Woosung stole his half-eaten cookie out of his mouth and put it on his own.</p><p>„You don’t even like them?“ Jungjae protested but Woosung only smirked at him while devouring the rest of his last cookie.</p><p>„I do if I can steal them from you.“</p><p>Woosung leaned down.</p><p>„Especially the crumbs on your lips.“</p><p>He tilted his head and licked over Jungjae’s lips, smirking at him. </p><p>„Sweet and makes me want more.“</p><p>Woosung captured his lips again and sucked on his lower lip. Jungjae was just moaning softly when a voice at the door interrupted them.</p><p>“Can you at least close the door? Geez.“</p><p>Jungwoo complained walking into the room and putting a magazine on the desk. „There’s the magazine with your last shooting.“<br/>Jungjae thanked Jungwoo for the magazine.</p><p>Woosung sighed annoyed, he slipped off the desk and smacked Jungwoo’s arm.</p><p>„Show some respect to your elders how about knocking before entering a room?“</p><p>„I would have knocked if you had closed it.“ <br/>Ha Jung Woo, shot back. „As if I wanted to see you making out on a desk.“</p><p>Jungjae watched them bickering and leaving the room and chuckled.<br/>He would remind Woosung that he is owing him a box of cookies for stealing his last one later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung groaned and leaned his head on Jungjae’s shoulder.</p><p>„Are you tired?“<br/>Jungjae asked him, tilting his head just a tad to the side against Woosung’s, a small gesture but sweet enough with other people around.</p><p>„A little.“</p><p> „You came here directly after working all day, you can go home if you want to, it’s just a check for our filming site after all."</p><p>He turned his head and whispered a little more quietly.<br/>„On a cold day like today, it’s much nicer to come home to an already warmed bed anyway.“</p><p>„But it’s not nice to get alone into a cold and empty bed.“<br/>Woosung protested and wrapped his arms around Jungjae, to pull him closer and feel more of the other’s warmth.<br/>It was chilly and his tiredness was not making it better.</p><p>Jungjae laughed and brushed over Woosung’s hands gently before he freed himself from his embrace.</p><p>„Let’s wrap this up so we can get home.“<br/>Leaving 'so that we can warm each other up properly' unsaid but Woosung heard it either way. Smiling, he followed Jungjae to check the rest of the location.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae was focused on the speech the host held when he felt a soft touch against his thigh. <br/>At first, he thought it was just by mistake, but then he felt it again, more present now. The back of a hand was brushing up the side of his leg and back down and moved higher. Then the hand turned and Jungjae felt a hot familiar, palm on his knee.</p><p> He glimpsed at Woosung, next to him, who was leaning his chin on his hand, looking completely innocent. When he noticed Jungjae’s gaze he gave him a smile and moved his other hand higher up, squeezing his thigh teasingly. </p><p>Jungjae gave him a warning glance and reached under the table to stop him only to have Woosung intertwine their fingers and smile cheekily.</p><p>As if Jungjae would not have held his hand if he had just reached for it. </p><p>Only when dessert was served they let go of each other's hands again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because of that photo of them lighting up the cigarette &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae never before struggled much lighting up a cigarette.<br/>Yes, it was windy, but especially with both of them shielding the cigarette it should have been no trouble at all.</p><p>They were leaning close enough to feel each other’s breath, their foreheads almost touching and cigarettes between their lips.</p><p>Woosung glanced at Jungjae and smirked when the other grinned back at him. <br/> He was doing it on purpose, allowing them both to enjoy a short moment of closeness. </p><p>Woosung brushed his little finger against Jungjae’s hand subtly. </p><p>Still smiling at each other, Jungjae easily lit their cigarettes without even looking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had an argument.</p><p>It did not happen often but it often was the same topic.<br/>Anytime the rumors about them having a relationship were increasing again.<br/>There were people offering support but there was still way too much to lose. <br/>Woosung could understand but it was bothersome. At least they had found a way to live together, many others struggled alone with that.</p><p>He glanced at Jungjae who was just smelling the whiskey from in the bulb.</p><p>Jungjae was talking about showing himself with his girlfriend again once the rules because of the virus were loosened a little. </p><p>Woosung hated that. Not only that they could not be official but Jungjae also saw the need to show himself with someone else.</p><p>He had reacted too strongly, let his frustration show, and Jungjae got defensive. Woosung knew better, they had talked about it before, had a long discussion about even starting that fake relationship. Back then Woosung would have never thought it would last that long though. And how much it would bother him.</p><p>Jungjae has only looked at him, with sad eyes and had only spoken to him again about work-related things when they had arrived at the Ballentine shop where they would shoot an advertisement video for its opening today. </p><p>Woosung glanced at Jungjae, his smile was not as bright today and it made his heart heavy.<br/>But there were so many people and they were in the middle of a shooting. If the camera was not running Jungjae also kept his respectful distance from him. </p><p>When they had finished the video, Woosung was so tense he broke off mid-conversation with his manager when he saw Jungjae heading for the restrooms.</p><p>He quickly followed Jungjae and slipped through the door before it fell shut, startling Jungjae, who turned around with a hand in his chest.</p><p>“Woosung?”</p><p>Wordlessly Woosung puked Jungjae into a hug and kissed his temple.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I said I was fine but sometimes I just get so frustrated that-.”</p><p>He buried his face against Jungjae’s neck and sighed relieved when the other hugged him back.</p><p>“I’m sorry too. I just-.”</p><p>“I know. Let’s not talk about it.”</p><p>Woosung leaned back and cupped Jungjae’s face in his hands.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Jungjae’s smile was all he needed to lift the heavy cloud that had been lingering over Woosung all day.</p><p>They shared a sweet kiss and Woosung let go of Jungjae, both still smiling.</p><p>When they stepped outside the grey sky had changed into a soft blue one with the sun projecting warm sun rays down on them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Woosung?”</p><p>”Hm?”</p><p>Woosung was looking down at Jungjae, who had his head in his lap. </p><p>”What do you think about my face?”<br/>”Your face?”<br/>It was untypical for Jungjae to ask a question like that.</p><p>”During the interview today they asked about my face. I said I don't think anyone would admire it much, but I would ask you.”</p><p>”Me?”</p><p>"Yes, because you're the specialist when it comes to being handsome.”</p><p>Woosung chuckled and brushed his fingertips over Jungjae’s cheekbone to his lips, tracing them.</p><p>”You’re not handsome but stunning.”</p><p>Woosung brushed his hand in Jungjae’s neck and pulled him up into a kiss. Without breaking the kiss Jungjae shuffled until he was sitting in his lap. </p><p>”And seeing your beautiful face in the morning never fails to make my heart flutter. It's the best start in the day a man could have.”</p><p>Woosung smiled against Jungjae’s lips and slipped his hand underneath his shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath his palm.</p><p>”And-”</p><p>”That's enough.”<br/>Jungjae stopped him with a finger against his lips, face flushed red from Woosung's word.</p><p>Grinning amused, Woosung kissed his fingertips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Let me help you Jagiya.“</p><p>Woosung looked over Jungjae’s shoulder at the schedule he had been starring at for the last half hour and massaged his tense shoulders.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed Jungjae’s hair while he pressed his thumb into his muscles to get them to relax a little.</p><p>„You’re already having too many things at once to do.“</p><p>„But-.“</p><p>„No buts. I worry about you and don’t you want to make a movie together with me again? If you keep going like this we won’t be able to because you either have too many things your working on or you are too exhausted and need a break.“</p><p>Woosung ran his hands down to Jungjae’s chest, wrapping his arms around him, and placed some more kisses against his ear and neck. Jungjae exhaled a long breath and tilted his head to the side, finally relaxing a little.</p><p>He reached for Woosung’s hand and lay his head back against Woosung’s shoulder.</p><p>„Fine, how do you think you can help me?“</p><p>Woosung smiled against Jungjae’s neck and reached for his schedule to check what he could take over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae was tired.</p><p>He already had been when he left for the awards, unable to sleep much lately. </p><p>When he got home and sat down on the couch heavily but instantly starting to type on his phone again, Woosung walked over to him and took it out of his hands. </p><p>“Let’s go to bed.”</p><p>Jungjae got up and reached for his phone, but Woosung held it high over his own head and kissed his cheek when he tried to get it.</p><p>“I still have to answer some messages.”</p><p>“You can do that tomorrow.” Woosung gave him a kiss on his lips and brushed over his cheek with his free hand.<br/>Sighing, Jungjae leaned into the touch and gave up. He could not help himself but yawn and rub his eyes tiredly.</p><p>„Fine, but I tell everyone it’s your fault if there was something important.“</p><p>Woosung simply chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jungjae's waist to lead him to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae curled up against Woosung, his head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.<br/>He was exhausted but at the same time too tired to sleep.</p><p>“Will you sing me a lullaby?”<br/>He mumbled against Woosung’s chest, wrapping his arm tighter around his waist.</p><p>“Are you unable to sleep again?”<br/>Woosung asked, and brought his hand to the back of Jungjae’s neck, massaging him softly.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Jungjae sighed softly and turned his head a little so Woosung could reach his tense neck better.</p><p>“Will you sing for me?”</p><p>Jungjae repeated his question, and when he already thought that Woosung would decline, the other started to sing quietly. </p><p>His calming voice instantly helped Jungjae feel to feel more relaxed. Woosung was only humming a simple tone that sounded like a mix of different lullabies while he started threading his fingers through Jungjae’s hair soothingly.</p><p>Jungjae smiled and placed his ear against Woosung’s chest, listening to the rumble of his voice when finally sweet sleep found him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung Yoga <br/>Woosung always had laughed at Jungjae when he made his Yoga poses, bending body like a dog or a cat.</p><p>Not that it was not a sight he enjoyed. He just did not take it serious as some kind of sport to stay fit.</p><p>Until that day Jungjae had challenged him to join him if all those poses were such an easy thing to do.<br/>Woosung broke out into a sweat already with the second pose.</p><p>„How do you manage to hold your balance like that? And how-„</p><p>Woosung broke off when he lost his balance and just stumbled to the side where Jungjae laughed softly and steadied him with one hand while not losing his own balance.</p><p>„No serious sport huh?“</p><p>Woosung untangled his limbs until he stood on both legs again.</p><p>„Ok fine, it’s actual sport. I get it now.“</p><p>Jungjae just smiled at him and got out of his position.</p><p>„It is and it’s more useful than you think.“</p><p>That had Woosung grinning cheekily and he wrapped his arms around Jungjae from behind and kissed his neck.</p><p>„I know some good usage for one those position we could try right now.“</p><p>Jungjae turned around in Woosung‘s embrace and smiled up at him sweetly.</p><p>„Only if you can manage the position.“</p><p>„Jagiya.“</p><p>Jungjae only laughed at Woosung‘s distressed whine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Found some cute meme and then Sally gave me the idea for this &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve read something today and couldn’t help but notice-.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Jungjae mumbled tiredly against Woosung’s chest enjoying while the other's hand was combing through his hair lazily.</p><p>“Your body fits so perfectly into my arms we’re obviously made to love each other. “</p><p>“That’s sweet.”</p><p>His eyes were too heavy to open them and he only noticed partly what Woosung was talking about. Wrapping his arm around Woosung, Jungjae snuggled closer and intertwined his leg with Woosungs.</p><p>“And do you know which body part also fits perfectly into another?”</p><p>“Are you going to tell me?”</p><p>Jungjae was too tired to even open his eyes and yawned before he asked with a deep, sleepy voice.</p><p>“No, but I can show you.”</p><p>The hand in his hair brushed lower along his shoulder blade, and Jungjae shuddered a little with the light, teasing touch. </p><p>“Jagiya, I’m really tired.”</p><p>“It’s fine I’ll show you in the morning."</p><p>The last thing Jungjae noticed was a soft kiss against his forehead, then he was fast asleep.</p><p>"Sweet dreams.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to know what happens in the morning you will find it in chapter 23 of Nachgeheimnisse (will upload later this evening.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Found some notes I made after chatting with Sally and turned them into a snippet &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae leaned his head back and emptied his glass, he felt lightheaded already and the alcohol had tinted his cheeks red hours ago.</p><p>He leaned forward and felt Woosung, who was lying on his lap, biting into his stomach teasingly.</p><p>“Woosung-ssi.”<br/>Jungjae squeaked a little too loud, his slightly drunken state making him misjudge the volume of his voice.<br/>Woosung just grinned up at him, smiling happily and also a little flushed.</p><p>They had been drinking together, celebrating the award Woosung won. First together with Kim Sung-Soo, but he had left a couple of hours ago to let them celebrate alone a little longer. By now they had changed to the couch and got more comfortable. </p><p>Jungjae combed his fingers through Woosung’s hair and smiled when he closed his eyes and leaned into his touch.</p><p>“Jagiya,” Jungjae said with a soft voice and Woosung opened his eyes to look at him.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Do you still remember when you gave me that tip for playing a bad guy?”</p><p>“That you should think of a loved one being taken away from you?”</p><p>Jungjae nodded and played with Woosung’s hair, watching the strands slip through his fingers.</p><p>“I did that.”</p><p>That has been a while ago, the first time Jungjae played a mean guy. Woosung just smirked, remembering how well Jungjae did. And still did, he was amazing playing the bad guys. </p><p>“Who were you thinking about, your mother?”</p><p>Jungjae shook his head.</p><p>“No. I thought someone taking you.”</p><p>Woosung reached up, bringing his hand into Jungjae’s neck. With their lips already touching he stopped to mumble against Jungjae’s lips.</p><p>“I thought about you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a little spicier so just right for number 66 :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woosung was not too fond of swimming but sitting in a pool watching the sun slowly setting while drinking a glass of whiskey was something he could get used to.<br/>
Knowing that Jungjae enjoyed swimming, and he saw this hotel that had no balconies but pools instead he instantly booked it as a surprise for a long weekend together.</p><p>He was wondering where Jungjae was when he heard footsteps behind himself. Smiling he turned around and his breath got stuck in his throat when he saw his lover.</p><p>Jungjae was wearing the thin, white shirt, that Woosung had been wearing during the day. It reached to the mid of his thighs and stuck to his damp skin, probably from showering before coming outside.<br/>
Which meant he had done it intending to tease Woosung.</p><p>He swallowed thickly when Jungjae sat down on the edge of the pool a little further away and let his legs dangle into the water.<br/>
Woosung had already seen through the wet transparent spots that he was wearing nothing underneath and he was contemplating what to do with him now.</p><p>Slowly he swam over to Jungjae who spread his legs for him and got between them. Woosung wrapped his arms around Jungjae and kissed his collarbone. Glancing up at Jungjae he stole a quick kiss and smiled at him.</p><p>„Why are you wearing my shirt?“</p><p>„Don’t you like seeing me in your clothes? “</p><p>Jungjae smiled down at him sweetly but Woosung did not miss the cheeky spark in his eyes.</p><p>„I do. But I also love seeing you without any clothes.“</p><p>„You can always undress me.“</p><p>Woosung leaned up for another kiss and then traced his lips along Jungjae’s neck, brushing his hands from his back to his thighs and underneath the shirt. He let his thumbs rest against the inside of Jungjae’s thighs, rubbing it along the line where his legs bend, while he pulled a few buttons open with his teeth.<br/>
Jungjae buried his finger in Woosung’s hair and massaged his scalp while Woosung kissed the middle of his chest. Simply to tease Jungjae, he did not brush the shirt aside yet but kissed his nipple through the fabric. He sucked on it,m soaking the shirt even more, and bit down, teasing it between his teeth, carefully.</p><p>Jungjae exhaled a breath and his finger tightened. </p><p>Biting down, Woosung slid one hand into the open shirt, squeezing Jungjae’s other pec. He loved the gasp and how Jungjae tried to jerk away from his mouth. He wrapped his other hand around his waist again and placed his hand between Jungjae’s shoulder blades, so he could not move back anymore. Then he repeated his actions until Jungjae was whimpering and pulling on his hair. </p><p>„Woosung-ssi.“</p><p>Woosung kissed his way up to Jungjae’s neck and sucked on the spot below his ear.</p><p>„The view is breathtaking?“</p><p>Jungjae let out a breathless chuckle and wrapped his legs around Woosung. </p><p>„It is.“ He whispered against Woosung’s ear, probably looking over his shoulder at the setting sun.</p><p>„How would you know without a mirror?“</p><p>Woosung leaned back and cupped Jungjae’s face, grinning at him when he gave him that mixed look between being flustered and scolding. He kissed him and pulled Jungjae into his arms into the water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo<br/>You want a continuation in Nachtgeheimnisse? :D</p><p>Let me know &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was looking for drawing reference, found the gif of Jungjae and the cigarette when he was younger instead.</p><p>Well I got an instant idea xD</p><p>This Chapter is Woosung and Jungjae in their late 20ties, I set it within 2 years after filming COTRS :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„What you mean I can’t seduce people?“</p><p>Jungjae slurred a little drunk and Woosung only laughed but repeated what he said before.</p><p>„You may know how to move your hips while dancing but flirting honestly? I don't think so.“</p><p>At first, Woosung really had no clue how to get along with Jungjae. Back when Director Kim had told him to take care of him, they both had barely found anything to talk about, but once they started drinking together he realized that Jungjae was great company.</p><p>„Of course I can flirt.“<br/>
Jungjae snapped, obviously offended by Woosung's statement.</p><p>„We’ve been out together how many times? You never flirted with a girl once.“</p><p>„Because I’m going out with you why should I flirt when having a drink with you?</p><p>„Fine.“</p><p>Woosung emptied his glass and turned to Jungjae, so he was facing him.</p><p>„Seduce me.“</p><p>„You?“</p><p>Jungjae furrowed his brow and faced him too.</p><p>„What? Afraid you can’t do it?“</p><p>Woosung grinned challenging while Jungjae straightened his back, not even thinking of backing down. </p><p>„No, I can do it.“</p><p> Jungjae reached for his glass blindly and emptied it too. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back. For a moment Woosung wondered if the seducing had already started when his eyes fell on Jungjae’s long neck, his adam's apple bopping.  </p><p>When he opened his eyes again, Jungjae’s gaze had changed.<br/>
He put the glass back on the counter and shifted closer to Woosung. Reaching for a cigarette and the lighter, he put it in his mouth. Eyes not leaving Woosung’s, he lit it skillfully with one hand and pulled on it,   blowing the smoke in the air.<br/>
Woosung noticed the glow of the cigarette out of the corner of his eyes but his focus was fixated on Jungjae’s eyes. Eyes that were looking at him with a gaze that promised him things he had not even known himself he was wishing for.</p><p>He swallowed thickly, his eyes flicking down when Jungjae bit his lower lip and licked over it before he pulled on the cigarette again.</p><p>Jungjae observed him closely and Woosung felt caught when their eyes met again. </p><p>„You want to?“</p><p>Jungjae simply asked, voice deep and smooth, and Woosung’s mind went blank.<br/>
He understood the words he just did not understand their meaning.<br/>
<i>What was Jungjae asking about?</i> But then it did not matter because whatever it was,<i>Woosung’s took in Jungjae’s wet lips again</i>, he wanted it.</p><p>„Yes.“</p><p>He answered, wondering how his voice had suddenly gotten so breathless.</p><p>Then Jungjae’s hand was on his knee. Woosung flinched, not because he wanted to get away from it but because the touch was so sudden and electrifying, his whole body felt like it was covered in goosebumps. </p><p>He looked at the hand on his knee, watched it moving up to the middle of his thigh, and when he lifted his head again, Jungjae’s face was suddenly much closer.<br/>
Woosung held his breath when his friend leaned in, cigarette in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>He could only stare at Jungjae. Completely frozen he watched him lift his hand to his lips and take the cigarette out of his mouth, coming even closer<br/>
Jungjae parted his lips and again Woosung was captured by them. His heart was beating much faster instantly, its sound the only thing he could still hear.<br/>
Everything around them faded and the only thing that he still recognized was Jungjae now close enough for Woosung to feel his warmth. He gasped when the hand on his thigh tightened and parted his lips.</p><p>Then, when Woosung was already leaning forward, the urge to feel the other's tempting lips against his unable to control any longer, Jungjae brought some distance between them.<br/>
He put his fingers with the cigarette in between them against Woosung's lips instead offering him the cigarette. </p><p>Despite it being the last thing he wanted right now, Woosung took it with shaking fingers and took a big pull. However, having a total blackout he forgot how to smoke and choked on the smoke, breaking out in a cough.</p><p>Jungjae quickly was back to his normal self and took the cigarette from Woosung’s fingers, who was still occupied with coughing the life out of his body.</p><p>„Are you ok?“ Despite his worrying words, Jungjae was chuckling and Woosung gave him a glare for the obvious amusement written on his face.</p><p>Jungjae did not ask if he had won the bet, and Woosung did not bring it up by either.<br/>
At least not until many years later when someone randomly asked them the question if Jungjae was able to seduce him and caused them both to break out in a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm stuck in a writers block currently but I got this idea after talking to Sally </p><p>Thank you for inspiring me for so much and not losing the love for our perfect hubbies &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Sorry this is a little sad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jagiya."</p><p>Woosung spoke quietly but in the tense silence of the car, it almost seemed too loud. Jungjae did not react, he was too caught up by the thoughts occupying his head. </p><p>A hand wrapped around his fist that he was clenching painfully hard, his nails digging into his palm.</p><p>Jungjae looked down at their hand and watched Woosung unclench his fingers and slip his hand into his, squeezing it to show him it was ok to hold tight.</p><p>"I will hurt you."</p><p>"You won’t. I'm not hurt that easily, Jagiya."</p><p>Jungjae escaped a sob and a tear ran down his cheek. Woosung reached out for his cheek, brushing the tear away, and then slipped his hand into Jungjae's neck. Pulling him close, Woosung kissed his hair while Jungjae buried his face against Woosung's neck. Shaken by another sob he held onto Woosung's jacket and squeezed his hand, still trying to hold back.</p><p>"It’s ok. You don’t have to hold back with me."</p><p>Woosung’s thumb brushed over his hand while he spoke softly against Jungjae's hair. With his sweet gesture, Jungjae finally let go and allowed his feelings to overwhelm him in the safety of Woosung’s embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh I have not noticed this is number 69 already </p><p>Well this is a “Betthupferl” I wrote just so I can sleep.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungjae chuckled softly when he answered the phone.</p><p>“Why are you calling me?”</p><p>“I missed you.”<br/>
Woosung answered in a whiny voice, turning on the bed.”</p><p>“I left the house only minutes ago.”<br/>
The smile was easy to hear in Jungjae’s voice.</p><p>“Couldn’t you have taken a flight later instead of this early so I could properly say goodbye?”</p><p>“Jagiya,” Jungjae said it in that way he always did when Woosung acted like a pouting child, “You already properly said goodbye last night. We both barely slept. You have a shooting later, get back to sleep for a few hours.”</p><p>“I rather listen to your voice because once you’ll arrive at the airport I can’t anymore.”</p><p>Jungjae would be gone for at least two weeks, maybe even longer and Woosung just hated to sleep alone. He rolled to the side and grabbed Jungjae’s cushion, burying his face into it.</p><p>“We can talk again later. You’re almost falling asleep I can hear it in your voice.”</p><p>Woosung groaned into the cushion, because unfortunately he really was. The day before had been exhausting he had an early appointment and gotten home late. All the time being reminded that Jungjae would leave early the next day. </p><p>“Woosung-ssi, I will be back home soon and I will call you once I arrive. Sleep.”</p><p>Jungjae speaking in this calm, deep voice only added to Woosung’s tiredness and he could barely keep his eyes open.</p><p>“Promise me to stay on the phone until you arrive at the airport.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“I love you.”<br/>
Woosung mumbled into the cushion, before Jungjae could even answer, he was fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Did you two just-?”</p><p>Hwang Jungmin asked Jungjae making an obvious gesture and Jungjae quickly grabbed his hands and pushed them down before anyone could see.</p><p>Hwang just laughed and reached for Jungjae’s collar to straighten it.</p><p>“Why do you think that?”<br/>Instead of looking at Hwang while asking him, Jungjae’s eyes scanned the room. <br/>Following his gaze, Hwang noticed Woosung, who had come back from the restroom area just a few minutes before Jungjae. Hwang was pretty sure that Woosung’s hair had looked a little neater before he had left too.</p><p>He lifted his glass to toast to him when Woosung met his gaze and answered with a knowing smirk while answering Jungjae.</p><p>“Because your face is still flushed red, you look not as neat as normally, and because of the gazes you two have been giving each other before you vanished for at least 20 minutes.”</p><p>Hwang only laughed when Jungjae blushed even darker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Your hair is getting so long.“</p><p>„Hmm.“</p><p> Woosung hummed, eyes still closed while Jungjae was threading his fingers through his hair. His head was lying against Jungjae’s naked chest, heartbeat slowly coming down and skin still damp from their lovemaking.</p><p>„Do you hate it?“<br/>The fingers stopped for a moment, and Woosung noticed they got caught in some knots when he felt a light tear. Jungjae carefully untangled the strands.</p><p>„No, I like them.”</p><p>Woosung turned his head to look at him and noticed the shudder going through Jungjae’s body when his hair tickled his chest</p><p>“Do I look handsome?”</p><p>Woosung asked and rubbed his finger over Jungjae’s nipple playfully, smirking at him mischievously.</p><p>“You always do and you know it.”</p><p>Smiling, Woosung got up to kiss him, enjoying the way Jungjae’s hand was instantly buried in his hair again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just a silly idea :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon had been waiting for this moment since the first time he saw Woosung. Well, not the first moment he saw him, but the first time he talked to him properly and found out that he is not only handsome but also a very awesome person.</p><p>The thing was, Jihoon was interested, very much, and he had been hoping all the time that he would get a chance to drink with him alone. Not that he did not enjoy the whole team having a drink together after another successful filming day. Or rather successful and relaxing for Jihoon, he had been sleeping on sets before but here he was even encouraged to and people let him even. <br/>He enjoyed them really, but with all of them around he would have never been able to make a proper flirting attempt. </p><p>His plan was simple. Drink, chat, drink a little more, maybe get the talk to Woosung’s famous pickup line and get him to use it on him so Jihoon had a good reason to kiss him, and from then on he was sure it would work out well without a problem.</p><p>He got to the flirting line. And he almost got a kiss. </p><p>Almost.</p><p>Woosung had yeeted himself out of it. <br/>Jihoon almost had him already, cupping his face and leaning forward, he could already feel his warmth against his lips but then there was a blow of wind, and Woosung suddenly was away from him burying his face in his arms, muttering into them.</p><p>Before Jihoon could ask what was wrong Woosung took out his phone and roamed his pictures.</p><p>„I miss him so much. It’s so hard to sleep alone, I’ve put one of his shirts on my pillow every night but it's not helping at all.“</p><p>„Who are you talking about?“</p><p>Confused Jihoon looked at the other man who kept staring at his phone and leaned over, trying to get a glimpse at the screen.</p><p>„I miss squeezing his perfect butt and his pecs, it's as satisfying as kneading dough just much better.“</p><p>Jihoon felt like he had missed something, something big, and also like his chances with Woosung just dropped very low. If he just knew who he was competing with. He was still unable to get a good look on the phone because Woosung had been putting it down to massage some invisible dough or rather body parts.</p><p>„I mean look at him.“</p><p>And then Jihoon was met with a picture of an admittedly very neat naked behind of someone he was not sure yet who it was yet.<br/>But his waist was really small and he had a very nice butt, no wonder Woosung liked to knead that one. <br/>The way he was lying on the bed was also pure seduction. </p><p>Somehow Jihoon had the feeling he had seen this silhouette before though. </p><p>Suddenly Woosung jumped up from his chair and typed something in his phone.</p><p>„I’m going to call him now.“</p><p>He did not know why himself but Jihoon was holding his breath until the other person seemed to have answered the phone. </p><p>„Jungjae-ssi.“ Woosung called out happily and Jihoon finally got it, feeling totally stupid that it took him so long.</p><p>He emptied his full glass in one go and motioned the bartender for another much-needed one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Jagiya, go to bed.“</p><p>Woosung wrapped his arms around Jungjae from behind and kissed his cheek.</p><p>„I thought you were in bed already.“</p><p> „I was. You know I can’t sleep well if I’m alone. Come to bed with me you need to rest too.“</p><p>„I just have to-„<br/>„No, you have to sleep.“</p><p>Woosung reached for his hands and took them in his to stop him from typing more.</p><p>„You will be much more productive after some good sleep than if you pass out here on the table.“</p><p>Sighing, Jungjae gave in and closed his laptop, yawning.<br/>He was tired, but he was so nervous that he was forgetting something or that his project might turn out to be disappointing.</p><p>But Woosung was right he would be able to concentrate better after having some sleep.</p><p>„You won.“</p><p>Woosung smiled at him tiredly, his hair a total mess. Jungjae chuckled and reached up to brush it back, giving him a sweet kiss.</p><p>"Let's go to bed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Are you tired Jagiya?“</p><p>Jungjae just groaned at Woosung’s amused voice and tried to brush his hand away when he patted the back of his head.</p><p>When he was unsuccessful he grabbed his pillow with both arms instead and pressed his face into it rolling on his back.</p><p>Of course, that was only making things easier for Woosung.</p><p>Jungjae hissed when Woosung’s cold hand brushed under his shirt and lay flat on his stomach, making him hold his breath.</p><p>„Woosung-ssi.“</p><p>Jungjae complained into the pillow, his voice mostly muffled, but he knew Woosung understood him anyway.</p><p>At least his lover’s chuckle told Jungjae he knew exactly how annoying he was right now.</p><p>„Remember a little while back? When I was tired? How you laughed at me for falling asleep in the elevator.“</p><p>As if Jungjae could forget. He had been wondering about the thudding sound back then only to find out that Woosung had fallen asleep against the elevator door and when it opened, he just dropped into the room like a heavy bag.<br/>Luckily he did not get hurt but as soon as Jungjae knew that Woosung was fine he could not stop laughing for ten minutes.</p><p>„Now Jagiya you see yourself what being a director means.“</p><p>Jungjae shuddered when Woosung leaned down and kissed his belly and then pulled the shirt back down.<br/>Somehow Jungjae had managed to get out of his button-up shirt but after that he simply fell onto the bed, deciding to sleep in his clothes. He would have, but then Woosung arrived home too and found him lying on the bed still mostly dressed.</p><p>„I’ll get you out of your pants, they are too uncomfortable to sleep.“</p><p>„Hmm.“ </p><p>Jungjae put the pillow off of his face next to himself and mumbled in a thankful tone, eyes too heavy to open them. He managed at least to lift his hips a little so Woosung could pull his pants down and take off his socks after.</p><p>He felt Woosung get up and a blanket being wrapped around him. Then Woosung lifted Jungjae’s upper body up a little so he could place the pillow back underneath him. </p><p>„Woosung-ssi.“ <br/>Jungjae muttered wanting to say thank you but his mind kept swimming away. He had not really slept much the days before and this day had been the longest for him yet since he started his director work.</p><p>He felt Woosung’s lips against his forehead and heavily reached for his shirt to pull him in for another one on his lips. Woosung kissed the tip of his nose first, then his cheekbones until Jungjae let out a disapproving sound. <br/>When Woosung finally kissed his lips, Jungjae could clearly feel his smile against his own. </p><p>„I get ready for bed so I can join you.“</p><p>Woosung announced, giving him another peck and then getting up.</p><p>„I’ll wait for you.“</p><p>Turning to his side, Jungjae lulled the words, drunken from tiredness, earning himself another amused chuckle.</p><p>„Just sleep, I’ll meet you in your dreams anyway.“</p><p>„Uhg, you’re so sappy.“</p><p>Woosung’s laugh still in his ears, Jungjae finally fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p><p>Maybe there will be more &lt;3</p><p>Also if there is one you want to see more of, let me now! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>